chickenrunfandomcom-20200222-history
Ginger
Ginger is the main protagonist of Chicken Run. She is a young intelligent hen who all the farm chickens view effectively as their unofficial leader and boss. Appearance Ginger is an orange, average-sized hen with light-yellow & dark brown tips on her hackle, fluff, and tail feathers. Her pupils are olive-green. She dons a dark-green woolly beanie hat, and the red comb on her head sticks out into two. She wears a cream-coloured chiffon neck scarf decorated with dark floral patterns. Personality Ginger is a headstrong, level-headed, natural born leader who would stop at nothing to get what she wants. Having reasonably more common sense and intelligence compared to the other chickens, she had came up with the majority of plans to escape the dystopian Yorkshire farm; which she pursues with relentless persistence. Although initially failing plan after plan, she had kept her head held high to the sky and stuck by her vision of paradise, despite all the contradiction and unsuccessful efforts. Determined and optimistic; the miserable life at the chicken farm hadn't crushed her spirit. She works hard not only for herself, but for others too. Ginger knows she is perfectly capable of escaping the farm for herself easily but she chooses to escape with her friends by her side. As well as her caring nature she is also quite sassy and possesses a no-nonsense attitude. She doesn't take flak from anyone, shown especially when she initially meets Rocky. Her assertiveness makes her an excellent leader and coordinator to the hens. Relationships [https://chickenrun.fandom.com/wiki/Rocky Rocky] Ginger is currently in a loving relationship with Rocky. Chicken Run Initially, Ginger was very excited to be meeting Rocky because she had been feeling down about all her failed escape attempts. Once she saw him "fly" over the farm fence she gained her motivation back immediately. She saw him as a "miracle" and wholeheartedly believed he would help her greatly. On the other hand, Rocky did not show Ginger much respect at first. When asked nicely if he could help train the hens how to "fly", he flat-out kept refusing and showed a sudden switch in personality. While everyone else had fallen for his charms and good looks, Ginger saw his more rude and selfish nature. After learning he was from the circus, Ginger began behaving more snarky towards him in response to his constant wisecracks. Progressing through the story, Rocky was shown to slack off a lot much to Ginger's annoyance. He was taking advantage of the deal she'd made with him and wasn't at all worried about the hens' life or death situation. He was also shown to be a excellent liar, seen when negotiating with Nick & Fetcher while promising them eggs in return. His lying nature mirrors Ginger's value for honesty and trust. Rocky sees Ginger as too serious and a big stick-in-a-mud, while Ginger sees Rocky as careless and selfish. They grew a disliking for each other. When Ginger gets captured by Mr Tweedy to be put into the pie machine, all of the hens go nuts as their main source of ease and control is suddenly gone. They immediately look to Rocky to save her. He infiltrates the machine and chases after Ginger, who is massively relieved that he'd arrived. After helping her escape, Ginger praises him greatly and gives all the credit to him for stopping the machine, even though she also briefly saved him too in the process. The roof scene is where Ginger and Rocky's relationship kindles. After the party and rescue, Ginger feels more open around Rocky and is comfortable with sharing her feelings. She mentions that she thanks him for saving her and everyone's lives by simply being here, and talks about her dreams of going over the fence. Rocky feels nervous about sharing his feelings and is flustered with his words, which is very different to how he talked to Ginger initially. He grows a heart for her and all the hens and had stopped calling her derogatory nicknames like he had previously done. Later, Ginger eventually discovers he cannot fly but rather the act he saw before was only him being shot out of a cannon. Rocky had quickly left beforehand to avoid facing her and breaking her heart. Ginger feels utter betrayal and is frustrated at him for being a traitor, but she is also frustrated at herself for not finding out sooner and being blinded by his charms just like everyone else. She loses all hope and wants to forget about Rocky entirely. She gets reminded of him again in the midst of everyone building the escape plane, with Babs uttering in response to her, "No problem, Doll-face.". At this point, she realises she misses him greatly. Rocky returns miraculously to the farm to which Ginger is extremely grateful for. On the plane, Ginger slaps him across the face for leaving the farm, as "payback" but proceeds to directly kiss him afterwards, now securing their romantic relationship. They now live in paradise/the chicken sanctuary in peace and harmony. Mac Chicken Run Mac is Ginger's right-hand hen and seemingly the most intelligent after her. Together they make an excellent duo, with Ginger thinking up all the escape plans and Mac figuring out the mechanics. Ginger trusts Mac greatly as without her, her plans wouldn't become reality. Mac also supports her a ton; she even goes along with her most ludicrous of plans because she knows that Ginger cares deeply about escaping and would not want to let her down. Babs Chicken Run Ginger is good friends with Babs. She looks out for her especially since she's a slow-thinker and a bit naive. Despite Babs' senselessness which tires Ginger most times, Ginger knows inside that she's a very soft-hearted hen and would do anything to protect her. Bunty Chicken Run Ginger is also good friends with Bunty, but to a lesser extent due to their clashing beliefs. Since Bunty is a more cynical character she often criticises Ginger's ideal look in life and is very blunt with her words towards her; this gives her a slight antagonistic vibe. She represents the doubt in Ginger; the pessimism to her optimism. Bunty is more of a realist and tells things how they are, unlike Ginger, who is a big dreamer and longs for change. Otherwise, they are good friends. Bunty knows at heart that Ginger wants the absolute best in everyone, and respects this. Fowler Chicken Run Ginger views Fowler as sort of a father-type figure. As with everybody else, she reluctantly puts up with his constant ramblings about his RAF days; however his stories did eventually give her the inspiration to build the escape plane at the end. Fowler respects Ginger as a leader and follows her orders, despite being the eldest character present. Nick &''' '''Fetcher Chicken Run Ginger generally sees Nick & Fetcher as a pair of thieving crooks, who only think about themselves and what they gain when making a negotiation. Despite being distasteful of their behaviour, she works in association with them when conducting escape plans, requesting them to fetch various items for her in exchange for eggs. They aren't exactly friends but are in partnership with each other at the most. [https://chickenrun.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Tweedy Mr Tweedy]' & Mrs Tweedy' Chicken Run Ginger is sworn enemies with both the farmers, particularly Mrs Tweedy. She despises their actions and how they treat her and everyone else. Their mistreatment of the farm is the sole reason she wants to escape in the first place. Ginger always gets caught in the midst of her escapes by Mr Tweedy, and in return he isolates her in a coal box overnight as punishment. They have a mutual disliking for each other. Mr Tweedy is always very suspicious of Ginger as he has seen her escape multiple times while constantly showing mysterious, non-chicken like behaviour. He suspects the chickens are always "...up to something" and is quite obsessed with trying to catch them out in the act, which greatly annoys his wife. Ginger rivals with Mrs Tweedy. Although not having much interaction with each other until later in the film, Ginger knows she is ultimately cruel and heartless by the way she treats the other chickens; and even her own husband. Mrs Tweedy sees Ginger as just another "stupid, worthless creature...", and a mere tool for her own profits. At the end of the film, Ginger cuts Mrs Tweedy off the fairy lights in revenge for all the horrible things she's done. Trivia * Ginger, along with Rocky, were named after co-Director Nick Park's childhood pet chickens. * In an early version of the film, Ginger was going to have a little brother named Nobby. He was removed in an attempt to make the film "less cute." * Julia Sawalha, the voice actress for Ginger, played the character "Saffron" in the British sitcom Absolutely Fabulous (1992). Gallery Ginger image gallery Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Chickens Category:Females Category:Protagonists